unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loose Cannon
Braydon Tonies was the first human to come in contact with the U_2100 Particles, becoming the first Unique. Gaining an unstable power by becoming a walking nuclear reactor, randomly transmitting rays from his body, Tonies put people at risk. After being confined by A.S.Y.L.U.M in a lead lined missile silo and suffering several psychological meltdowns, he was placed in a lead suit and sent out to deal with the Amalgamation Effort. After the Amalgamation Effort, Tonies escaped A.S.Y.L.U.M. and went on the run, searching for a way to satisfy his new biology's cravings and urges to consume energy. Biography TBA Early Life The first Unique Quarantined Supposed Death Tonies, seeing an opportunity to escape, faxed his death, leaving the group to find a way to open his suit and to succumb to his desire to feed on any energy he could find to sustain himself. Reappearance After several years of being stuck inside of his suit, Tonies had became insane due to the claustrophobia and cabin fever. Tonies eventually contacted the criminal underworld and offered one million dollars to anyone who could break him out of his containment suit. Several safecrackers came to his aid, looking for the money. Scalple, Saw and Hammer each tried but failed. A safecracker known as Vermont managed to actually pierce the armour but stopped when his Geiger counter detected radiation emitting from the armour. Angrily, Tonies offered one hundred thousand dollars to the failed safecrackers if they could capture Vermont, but he escapes, leaving his tools behind. After a failed attempt with the safecrackers using Vermont’s tools, Tonies realised he needed Vermont if he ever wanted to be free of the suit. The safecrackers managed to track down Vermont, who had gone to the police for protection. Tonies attacked the precinct, drawing the attention of the Stand, who were defeated by Tonies, due to his excessive powers and experience. Capturing Vermont, Tonies succeeded in getting him to break the seal of his suit and releasing his true form. Immediately, Tonies began feeding on power lines, increasing his size, strength and radiation levels. The safecrackers questioned about the money that he had promised them, only to be fired upon by Tonies and killed. While he was feeding, the Stand managed to track him down, attacking him. Terminal attempted to stop him, but he was unable to touch him, and Saturlight’s laser blasts only fed Tonies. After finishing absorbing energy from the power lines, Tonies set his sights on the nearby nuclear reactor. Geiser attempted to convince Tonies to leave which failed, with him using powers to stop Tonies to no avail. Creeper arrived with Tonies's containment suit and tried to shove him back in it, but Tonies still proved too difficult to get a hold of. Eventually, Tonies fed off the plant's main reactor and began to grow in size, causing his blasts to become much more destructive and random. Seeing that he was going to explode, the Stand hid inside Tonies’ armour, which protected them from Tonies’ ultimate blast, which gauged a huge canyon in the surrounding area. Toney’s body had rejected the power, leaving him shrivelled and hungry. The Stand pushed him back into his armour, leaving him for A.S.Y.L.U.M. to arrest. "Cured" and Death Seeing that Tonies was a lost cause, as he refused to re-join Strike Team U or preform any other tasks for A.S.Y.L.U.M., but deemed to much of a risk to set free and psychically unable to be killed, Stye elected to expose Tonies to the being known as Helix. Helix managed to extract the active U 2100 Particles out of Tonies' body, removing and reversing his mutation. Tonies stumbled out of his cocoon a frail shell of his original form. Realising that he was cured, he began screaming with euphoria. He launched himself at Jack Stye, who had come into the Helix Chamber to personally inspect the procedure, enveloping him in a hug while expressing his gratitude. Seeing Tonies' fragile state of mind after his experiences, Stye deemed the knowledge Tonies had amassed on the U_2100 Particles regrettably lost, with Stye executing Tonies by shooting him in the head. Personality As the first Unique, Braydon gaining superhuman abilities both shocked and terrified him. Yet as he came to terms with his new state of being, he accepted it and was excited by the prospect of becoming something more than human. Yet he soon fell into another state of depression when he realised that anyone who came near him gained radiation burns and became violently ill. Yet after Tim Eagrene created the Lead Guard, a suit to protect people from harmful radiation, he grew back his confidence and made friends with fellow unique Kempt Rusky who he held a strong relationship with. After several years trapped inside his suit, Tonies seemed to have developed a fragile state of mind, shouting hysterically for no reason, reciting what he writes, talking to himself and yelling at no one in particular when he was alone. Abilities *Radiation Emmision: Braydon Tonies' body was bonded with the U 2100 Particles, with the U-Factor being the particles themselves. Due to this, Braydon's entire body became a living nucleus of an unstable atom, constantly decaying and releasing vast amounts of radiation. *Radiation Manipulation: Braydon Tonies can manipulate radioactivity, the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation. Due to this, Braydon's unstable body releases radioactive energy blasts from random spots on his body, earning him the nickname: "Loose Cannon". Relationships Allies * Enemies *[[A.S.Y.L.U.M - Former Employers **Bruce Oscars **Sean Andes **Bruce Oscars **Jack Stye **Tim Eagrene **Kempt Rusky Category:Characters Category:Uniques Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jack Stye